List of Sonic
This page details the characters featured in ''Sonic & All-Star Riders''. Available from the Start Team Sonic *'Sonic the Hedgehog': Sonic is back, and is as blistering fast as ever. This time, he's ready to ride with more than just Tails, Knuckles, and the Babylon Rogues; he's going to ride with his fellow Sega All-Stars! **Type: Speed **Dash: 4 **Limit: 5 **Power: 4 **Curve: 4 **Attack: Spin Dash *'Miles "Tails" Prower': No description yet **Type: Flight **Dash: 5 **Limit: 3 **Power: 3 **Curve: 5 **Attack: Electric Plug Swing *'Knuckles the Echidna': No description yet **Type: Power **Dash: 3 **Limit: 4 **Power: 5 **Curve: 3 **Attack: Knuckles Punch Babylon Rogues *'Jet the Hawk': The leader of the Babylon Rogues and the "Legendary Wind Master", this confident green hawk is ready to unleash his mad Extreme Gear skills once again! **Type: Speed **Dash: 4 **Limit: 5 **Power: 4 **Curve: 4 **Attack: Razor Leaf *'Storm the Albatross': What he lacks in brains, he makes up for in brawns. He is the muscle of the Babylon Rogues, and though he tends to stutter when excited or flustered, he is as loyal to Jet as they come. **Type: Power **Dash: 2 **Limit: 5 **Power: 5 **Curve: 3 **Attack: Hand Slap *'Wave the Swallow': She is the mechanical expert and voice of reason for the Babylon Rogues. She has Tails and even Dr. Robotnik beat when it comes to Extreme Gears, which are her specialty. **Type: Flight **Dash: 5 **Limit: 3 **Power: 3 **Curve: 5 **Attack: Power Wrench Other *'Amy Rose': Oh, gee, it's Amy again! She's got as much hots for Sonic as ever! When it comes to that darned crush of hers, she can get annoying pretty fast! But, she is a formidable rider when she wants to be! **Type: Speed **Dash: 4 **Limit: 5 **Power: 4 **Curve: 4 **Attack: Piko-Piko Hammer Unlockable *'Dr. Eggman': Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known as Eggman, is an evil scientist with an IQ of 300, and is the mainstay antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. This short-tempered mastermind has tried many times to gain control of the world, usually by collecting the mystical Chaos Emeralds, but was always thwarted by Sonic and friends. Once again, Eggman is going to show everyone how a mechanical genius of his caliber does things on the track! **Type: Power **Dash: 2 **Limit: 5 **Power: 5 **Curve: 3 **Attack: Party Staff *'Shadow the Hedgehog': Shadow is a black hedgehog that was genetically created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Prof. Gerald Robotnik, over fifty years ago. Though he somewhat resembles Sonic, he is not to be underestimated; He can use the power of the Chaos Emeralds, unleashing a time-space manipulation ability called Chaos Control. **Type: Speed **Dash: 4 **Limit: 5 **Power: 4 **Curve: 4 **Attack: Chaos Control *'Rogue the Bat': Don't let her good looks fool you, she's not a pushover! While a government agent, she's also a treasure hunter with a thing for jewels, especially the Master Emerald guarded by Knuckles the Echidna on Angel Island. **Type: Flight **Dash: 5 **Limit: 3 **Power: 3 **Curve: 5 **Attack: Bat Cracker *'Cream the Rabbit': She may be a sweet and cheerful little rabbit, but don't let that get you off guard; she can be as good a rider as any adult! Even when riding her Extreme Gear, the Smile, Cream is not without her precious Chao friend, Cheese. **Type: Flight **Dash: 5 **Limit: 3 **Power: 3 **Curve: 5 **Attack: Chao Barrier *'Silver the Hedgehog': This hedgehog has strange, psychokinetic powers that allows him to move things with his mind. He came from a bleak future and traveled back in time to save it. With a little help from Sonic and his friends, he returned to a much better future. Once again, he arrives from the future to ride! **Type: Flight **Dash: 5 **Limit: 3 **Power: 3 **Curve: 5 **Attack: Psychokinesis *'Blaze the Cat': This calm and cool-headed princess from another dimension wields the ability to control fire! Quick on her claws, if you underestimate her, you're roasted! **Type: Speed **Dash: 4 **Limit: 5 **Power: 4 **Curve: 4 **Attack: Pyrokinesis *'Sticks the Badger': Watch out for this wild badger, She's got a powerful boomerang, and she's not afraid to use it! **Type: Speed **Dash: 4 **Limit: 5 **Power: 4 **Curve: 3 **Attack: Boomerang *'Zazz': This evil Zeti from the Lost Hex is here to bring his evil havoc all on the race tracks! **Type: Speed **Dash: 5 **Limit: 5 **Power: 4 **Curve: 2 **Attack: Claws *'Metal Sonic': The infamous robot doppleganger of Sonic and masterpiece of Dr. Eggman is back! Watch out for him! **Type: Speed **Dash: 4 **Limit: 4 **Power: 4 **Curve: 4 **Attack: Robotic Claws *'Sonic the Werehog': Sonic the Werehog is back, and he's unleashed upon the Extreme Gear circuit! Stay clear of his stretchy arms, for they have plenty of reach, and those claws will rip you apart! **Type: Power **Dash: 2 **Limit: 5 **Power: 5 **Curve: 2 **Attack: Stretchy Arms Sega All-Stars Unlockable No information yet DLC No information yet Guest Characters Version Exclusives ''PS3/PS4/PSVita'' * Jak & Daxter: The heroes of Haven City are ready to bring their riders fun to the racetracks! Time to go Eco! **Type: Power **Dash: 3 **Limit: 4 **Power: 5 **Curve: 3 **Attack: Spin Attack * Ratchet & Clank: A lombax weapon expert and his robot companion from the Solana Galaxy are taking their Hoverboarding know-how and applying it onto the Extreme Gear circuit with out-of-this-world effectiveness. Thankfully, they'll only use their Omniwrench! Don't those always make good melee weapons!? ** Type: Speed ** Dash: 4 ** Limit: 5 ** Power: 4 ** Curve: 4 ** Attack: Omniwrench * Sackboy: This LittleBigPlanetian is gonna go Extreme Gear riding on brand new worlds, to find fresh new ideas to Play, Create, and Share! ** Type: Speed ** Dash: 5 ** Limit: 3 ** Power: 3 ** Curve: 5 ** Attack: Slap Attack * Sly Cooper: The stealth op of the Cooper gang is racing not from the cops, but from Sonic and the other players! **Type: Speed **Dash: 3 **Limit: 4 **Power: 5 **Curve: 3 **Attack: Staff ''XBox 360/XBox One'' *'Master Chief': John-117, the feared enemy of the Covenant, has arrived on the track to unleash his SPARTAN-II power upon his opponents! **Type: Power **Dash: 3 **Limit: 5 **Power: 5 **Curve: 3 **Attack: *'Blinx': This Time Sweeper is taking a break from fighting the Tom-Toms, and is sweeping it up on the track with his new found Extreme Gear riding skills! Oh, and he's not going to use his TS-1000, because that would be cheating, don't you know! **Type: Speed **Dash: 4 **Limit: 5 **Power: 4 **Curve: 4 **Attack: * Banjo & Kazooie: That famous bear and bird themselves are ready to get "Jiggy" with it on the circuit! ** Type: Power ** Dash: 2 ** Limit: 5 ** Power: 5 ** Curve: 3 ** Attack: Magic Wrench *'Avatar': You can use your XBox Avatar as a playable character, with an Extreme Gear matching the color of that character. **Type: Speed **Dash: 3 **Limit: 3 **Power: 3 **Curve: 3 **Attack: Punch ''Wii U/3DS'' * Mario: An Italian plumber and the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and a constant savior of Princess Peach, along with the hated enemy of Bowser! Now he's going to join Sonic and co. on the Extreme Gear circuit! **Type: Speed **Dash: 4 **Limit: 5 **Power: 4 **Curve: 4 **Attack: Firebrand *'Luigi': Mario's taller, younger brother, and this time, he's ready for action, to prove that he is as big a hero as his brother! **Type: Speed **Dash: 4 **Limit: 5 **Power: 4 **Curve: 3 **Attack: Thunderhand *'Bowser': The evil King of the Koopas, and a constant kidnapper of sweet Princess Peach! This slow but strong brute kidnaps her either to gain control of the Mushroom Kingdom, or is in love with her! Always thwarted by Mario! **Type: Power **Dash: 1 **Limit: 5 **Power: 5 **Curve: 2 * Princess Peach: This princess from the Mushroom Kingdom wields the ability to control emotions at will! She'll use her charm to soar above the competition! ** Type: Flight ** Dash: 5 ** Limit: 3 ** Power: 3 ** Curve: 4 ** Attack: Parasol * Mii: You can use your Mii as a playable character, with an Extreme Gear matching the color of that character. ** Type: Speed ** Dash: 3 ** Limit: 3 ** Power: 3 ** Curve: 3 ** Attack: Sword Other * Dr Orel White: Dr. Orel White DDS, the villainous time-travelling dentist from Costume Quest 2, is gonna bring some dental hygiene to the tracks - and keep his own teeth clean whilst doing so! Playable in all versions. * Type: Speed * Dash: 4 * Limit: 5 * Power: 3 * Curve: 3 * Attack: Dental Pic DLC No information yet Category:Character list Category:Lists Category:SEGA Games Category:Sonic The Hedgehog